


Beautiful People

by auroracalisto



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe, Anime, Axis Powers Hetalia - Freeform, Chubby Reader, Cursing warning I guess, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, I would have tagged their country names as well but holy shit that's a fuckton of names, M/M, Manga, Office Documentary!AU, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Insert, Reader is a receptionist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: Hetalia, Office Documentary!AU—loosely based off the Television show.Vargas-Beilschmidt Paper Company—one that many countries find themselves working at to keep their human persona at bay.  Our dear, chubby reader was able to take the receptionist position, moving up to Saratoga Springs with her abusive boyfriend, Daniel.  Being filmed doesn't pose a problem for the reader, or for the other employees.  This story follows them and the reader as she goes through her abusive relationship and grows within the company and in the hearts of her co-workers.  The reader also finds a way to grow into loving herself, her weight, looks, and all.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Ludwig Beilschmidt/Feliciano Vargas, Reader/????, Reader/Multiple
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So like, this is technically a "documentary." However, I will state whether or not the camera is there. So, like, the story will take place at the office. That's when the camera will be there. And when the reader is at home, the camera won't be there. If that makes sense.   
> Also, clarifications: Vargas-Beilschmidt Paper Company sells paper, corrugated boxes, custom-printed boxes, tapes, adhesives, janitorial products, etc. It is run by Romulus Vargas (The Roman Empire), and Gauthier Beilschmidt (Germania). Please be sure to ask if you have questions about who the names are supposed to be, but Google will usually lead you right to the names I've used. 
> 
> ALSO!!!!! Potential trigger warning for abusive relationships and low self-esteem issues. 
> 
> Here is a quick background for our dear reader:   
> The reader has an abusive boyfriend.   
> The reader is also chubby.  
> The reader is 26.   
> She used to work as a Nanny while she went to college. She continued to work for them until she was 25 when the child she babysat eventually turned 7 and their parents decided that they were no longer in need of her services.   
> She has a degree in English and Journalism.   
> For the time being, she needed a job, so she looked around and decided to move in the process to a small town in New York, called Saratoga Springs.   
> She moves in with her boyfriend, Daniel.   
> She finds a job at the office and gets the position. It’s a receptionist position, but she needs the job, so she takes it.

_Camera._

[Your name] nervously sat in the office chair, giving a small smile to the camera crew. “So, what is it that you want me to do?” she watched them before she nodded. “Introduce myself? Yeah, I can do that. Um, my name is [Your full name]. I’m the new receptionist here, and I, uh, moved recently with my boyfriend, Daniel. I, uh, I haven’t met anyone other than Mr. Beilschmidt, and I’m pretty nervous. I couldn’t sleep at all last night,” she said. The camera picked up on the faint bags under her eyes. It was clear that she had tried to cover much of it with makeup—or perhaps, she was hiding something else. 

“Can, can I go back to my desk now?” she smiled a bit, standing as soon as she was given a nod. She left to go to her desk. 

The camera crew stayed nearby. They were apparently everywhere. When [Your name] was hired, they told her that they had been filming for a documentary for about a year so far. Now, she would be a part of it as they filmed for yet another year. 

Nervously, she straightened up the few things on her desk, going through the things that she would need to do in her head, when someone suddenly came up to her. She looked up with wide eyes, seeing a woman with short, blonde hair and a rather large bust. 

The woman smiled at the new receptionist. “Hi, you must be [Your name]!” she sweetly said, leaning against the counter. “My name is Katyusha,” she greeted. “I’m with human resources. I was wondering if Ludwig already gave you a tour and told you what you need to do?”

“Um, he, he had to take a call—”

“That’s alright!” Katyusha smiled at her. “Would you want me to show you around? Introduce you to everyone?”

[Your name] hesitated for a moment before she nodded. “Okay. Um, he already told me what I needed to do—he gave me like a list of everything I would need to take care of on a day to day basis. Was he supposed to?”

“Yes,” Katyusha smiled, nodding. “Come on! We’ll start with the accountant department, is that fine? How are you liking working at Vargas-Beilschmidt so far?” she grinned. 

[Your name] gave a small nod and stood up, nervously smiling at her. “Yeah, accounting is fine. I, uh, I like it so far.”

* * *

Katyusha led her a little past Ludwig’s office to a group of desks in a corner. 

A man with white hair looked up and snickered. “Katyusha!” he greeted; a grin evident on his lips. “Lien is in the breakroom—”

“I’m not here for Lien right now,” she smiled, “but thanks for letting me know!” This woman was so happy. [Your name] was a bit envious. “Gilbert, this is [Your name]. Our new receptionist. [Your name], this is—”

“Ludwig’s brother, right?” [Your name] interrupted. “We met briefly in his office,” she softly spoke. 

“Yes,” Katyusha smiled. “The head accountant here is Vash, but I don’t know where—”

“Excuse me,” a fourth voice spoke, as a short, blond man squeezed past [Your name] and Katyusha. 

[Your name] immediately moved out of the way, blushing. She wished she could have made herself smaller at that moment. 

“Vash Zwingli,” Katyusha smiled, looking back at her. “Meet [Your name], our new receptionist. I’m taking her around and getting her acquainted—”

“Yes, that’s nice,” he said, sitting down at his desk. He hesitated but looked at [Your name]. “It’s nice to meet you.”

* * *

Soon after, Katyusha took her to the sales representatives. There were quite a few of them, but she went down the line and introduced her to Wang Yao, who she found out was head of sales, Feliciano Vargas, who she was quickly informed that he had a relationship with the manager, Alfred F. Jones, Ivan Braginsky, Francis Bonnefoy, Matthew Williams, Bella Maes, Xiao Mei, who Katyusha told her was one of the sweetest girls ever—oh, and that she was a temp, but the company was looking to hire her fulltime. 

By that afternoon, [Your name]’s head was buzzing with names. Katyusha let her be on her own and [Your name] decided to take her lunch break. She went outside, momentarily just taking a break. Her anxiety was full throttle and it didn’t help that as soon as she stepped outside, her boyfriend was blowing up her phone with phone calls. 

She frowned softly and answered one of the phone calls after a minute of debating, closing her eyes as she heard Daniel’s voice. It was soft, at the moment. But at home, she was sure she would be chastised for not answering sooner. She sat on a bench by the front doors, her thighs squeezing in her nude pantyhose and grey pencil skirt. She was more or less blissfully unaware that some of the workers from the warehouse were taking a smoke break just behind the wall she sat near. 

“Hello? Daniel?” she softly spoke, frowning. 

“Why the fuck didn’t you answer sooner?” He wasn’t yelling. In fact, he hardly raised his voice over the phone. All about the image, one could think. “We work in the same damn building now. I know you’re not that fucking busy.”

Daniel had joined the company about two months before she did. He was acquainted with everyone and the people there all believed that Daniel was just the sweetest person ever. Some of the employees knew who [Your name] because of how fondly he speaks of her during his conversations—he even shows pictures from when they were “happy.” Truly, a man of many colors. 

“Danny, I’m sorry. Katyusha was just showing me around and introducing me to everyone—”

“Katyusha? Stay the hell away from her. Her brother is a fucking creep.”

“What?”

“Just do what I say,” he snapped, earning [Your name]’s silence. After a minute, he angrily spoke, “You’re not going to fucking answer me?”

“Danny, are you at work?”

“No. I left early.”

“Why?” she quickly asked. 

Much like she was unaware about the smoke break, she hadn’t seen the camera crew picking up her phone call and her conversation. 

Daniel frowned over the phone. “Did you just ask—you know what, it’s none of your fucking business—”

“Danny, that’s not what I meant. I didn’t mean to upset you,” she softly spoke. She was trying to remain calm so he wouldn’t get upset with her as well. 

“Alright, bitch, what the hell did you mean?”

“We have a mortgage,” she said, her hand nervously flattening her skirt. “You promised that if I moved up here with you, you would help me pay for it.”

He snorted softly. “What fucking ever. You decided to move up here. It’s your responsibility to take care of the fucking house.”

[Your name] frowned, quiet as she gripped onto her phone. Daniel said nothing and she took this moment to make up an excuse. 

“Daniel, I’m going to have to get off here. My boss just called for a mandatory meeting. I can call you whenever I get off of work and I’m on my way home, okay?”

Daniel scoffed, rolling his eyes. He said nothing and hung up the phone. 

[Your name] let her hand drop to her lap, her phone sitting in her palm. She released a shaky sigh, nearly jumping in her skin when a tanned man sat down beside her. 

“Boyfriend trouble?” the dark-eyed man smirked, his smile revealing that he was missing a tooth. 

“What?” she looked towards him, a blush covering her cheeks. “Um. You, uh, you could say that,” she mumbled, putting her phone in her jacket pocket. “I’m sorry, have we met before—”

“No, I’m Allen,” he quickly said. “You’re Danny’s girl, ain’t you?” he asked, leaning against the wall behind them. He pulled out a cigarette from a fresh carton and lighted it, making sure to blow the smoke away from her. 

[Your name] pursed her lips. “Yes. I, uh, took the receptionist position in the office.”

“Mm,” he shrugged, nodding. “Maybe you should get rid of Dan. He seems like a fucking dick,” he snorted and stood up. “You might wanna head back in. You’ll catch a cold.”

[Your name] looked at him with a confused expression but she nodded. “Alright. It, uh, it was nice meeting you, Allen.”

“Call me Al,” he gave her a cheeky grin before he walked back to the warehouse. 

[Your name] ran a hand through her hair, calming herself down before she forced herself to go back into her job, soon taking care of phone calls, making copies, and taking down appointments for her boss. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Your name]'s coworkers are starting to figure out how Daniel has been treating her.

_Camera._

“Meeting in the conference room in five minutes,” Ludwig announced from the door to his office as he made his way out of it. “You, too, [Your name],” he said.

[Your name] gave a small nod as she set the phone to go straight to the messages for the time being. She had been working at the office for nearly a week now. Daniel had introduced her to nearly all the guys who worked in the warehouse—she was surprised to find out that Ludwig’s cousin, Lutz, also worked there. Really, she was surprised at how many relatives seemed to be working in both the office and the warehouse. Only once had Daniel freaked out in front of his co-workers, over something that [Your name] had done. No one seemed to say anything, but the looks they gave Daniel relieved some of the stress that she was feeling. 

Gilbert suddenly popped up beside her desk, a grin on his lips. “ _Frau_ ,” he spoke, crossing his arms against the counter. “Come sit with me,” he pointed towards the conference room, smiling. 

[Your name] looked towards him, going to say no as she didn’t want Daniel to say anything, but she stopped herself and smiled at him. “Alright,” she said, standing up. She grabbed her thin jacket and quickly put it on, giving the excuse that she was cold when Gilbert gave her a questionable look. Really, she had a pretty nasty bruise on the insides of her arms, and she didn’t want anyone to see, as she would no longer be hiding behind her desk. 

Gilbert never lost his smile as he went to the conference room with the receptionist, snatching a seat beside of Francis and Antonio, who was the customer service representative. [Your name] gave them both a smile as she sat on the other side of the white-haired man, waiting for the meeting to start.

* * *

It was nearing six before anyone was able to leave that day. With quarterlies and whatnot, they needed to make sure everything was in order before they sent off the information to the heads of the company for a rundown of what was going on. 

[Your name] finished a call that Ludwig had asked her to make, shortly after Daniel had come in to see where the hell she was and why she was taking so long. [Your name] gave Daniel a soft smile as she set the phone on the receiver. 

“Sorry,” she softly said. “I needed to check—”

“I don’t care,” he snapped, shooting her a look. “We need to go, alright?”

[Your name] pursed her lips but gave a small nod, standing up and grabbing her thicker coat she wore in that morning. She glanced towards the camera crew, a bit of a distressed look on her face. There was nothing that they could do—she knew that. They hardly knew of what Daniel did when they weren’t at work. 

“Stop staring and let’s go,” Daniel said, his voice on edge. 

“Okay,” she frowned softly. “Let me go drop this off real quick. I can meet you at the car, okay?” She held up a couple of empty envelopes, not that he knew. 

He scoffed but nodded, leaving before he could see her take them anywhere. As soon as he was gone, she sat the envelope’s down and ran a hand through her hair. 

“Was that him?”

[Your name] nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Antonio standing there. 

“What? I’m sorry?”

“Gil said you had a man. Was that him?” he gave her a sad smile.

[Your name] nodded curtly in response, grabbing her purse from under her desk. “It was.”

“You know Gil would help you?”

“I don’t need help—”

“Any of us would help you,” Antonio continued. “Just be careful, _chica_.”

[Your name] furrowed her eyebrows and watched him for a moment. She didn’t know what to tell him, but it certainly wouldn’t be anything imperative to her situation. 

* * *

_At [Your name]’s house, no camera._

“Cook something. And don’t make it fucking meatloaf. That shit sucks,” Daniel said as he sat his keys on the dining room table. “Get it done quick,” he shot [Your name] a glare. 

Only a nod left her and she quickly began to make spaghetti, hoping that once she did, he would leave her alone for the day. Like always, that was always too good to be true. Even after she had cooked for her boyfriend, he continued to pester her. 

“Tomorrow night, you’re coming out to the bar with me. Some of the guys from the warehouse invited us, and you’re not staying home without me,” Daniel said. [Your name] took a seat on the sofa across from his armchair. She nodded, not saying much of anything. 

“What?” he glared at her. “Cat got your tongue?”

“I didn’t say anything—”

“I know, that’s the fucking problem, you bitch—”

“Daniel, I’ll go,” she quickly said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you wanted me to talk.”

Daniel leaned back in his chair, his eyes never leaving her. 

[Your name] wished for a moment that she had never moved to New York. Then, this shit wouldn’t be happening. [Your name] averted her eyes from Daniel and she just looked down at her hands, hoping that tomorrow’s workday would come sooner than later. At least, then, she would be around people she enjoyed talking to. Here, she felt suffocated. There, she felt like at least someone would always listen to her. Even if she had only been there for seven days. The freedom she felt in that office was more than Daniel had ever given to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have no idea if I am going to make the reader end up with anyone. If I do, please let me know who you guys would prefer? OR!! Should I make this have multiple endings so you guys can chose who you want the reader to end up with?


End file.
